The Other Prophecy
by izeo.killingthemsoftly
Summary: What if the Prophecy had Another linked to it, and voldemort sent his followers to america to make it happen? What if Four brothers and sisters from america move to london and get into hogwarts?What if one of them could...oo better not ruin it ;X Oh the Possibilities, Drarry, SF/Oc, RW/HG, BZ/Oc Dont like dont read, Rating may change. NOT A ONE SHOT
1. The Story Begins, Fall of the Dark Lord

A/n First Drarry fanfic( any fanfic for that matter), it also includes complete AU And seamus/oc don't know how this is gonna go but it starts in first year and the plot will change a lot plus it doesnt start in 1981 like that it starts in 1997 :)  
dont like dont read j.s but otherwise ENJOY :)  
Disclaimer GOOOOOO!  
DISCLAIMER: I own Nothing, if i did i would make everyone gay and seamus my sex slave ;)

The Prophecy

This story begins not in london or ireland or even scotland but in the far, culturally distant United States of america, New york to be exact. It was October 30, 1997 and The death eaters were on A mission for lord Voldemort, Voldemort had seen a prophecy that had made him send death eaters out immediately It read; 'Four children born all from one womb, raised by Hogwarts hand shall become the most powerful wizards ever seen and shall be the enders of the great war, shall the child of prophecy live the light shall prevail, should he be killed by the dark lord then the four shall make the end of secrecy and balance of the world'. Now Voldemort was DESPERATE to retrieve the four children and kill Harry Potter so he could achieve what he wanted, he was so excited he didn't finish the prophecy, much like the first. it ended as such; Shall the bearer of two fall in love, darkness will not retrieve him'.Foreshadow? i think so.

The Beginning.

In a A dark alley in new york city there was a sudden loud crack and two gray ashen cloaked figures stood, breathing heavy, carrying two bundles each, Four one year old children each sleeping in a deep sleep. The first figure, a woman spoke.

"Michael, what do we do?", she asked concern hitching in her voice.  
"Annabell, i really dont know, im not sure why, HE wants our kids but i'm not gonna stick around and find out", The other figure, a man, answered obviously angered.

"Michael, we have to protect the kids we c-" Annabells sentence was cut off by a high pitched laugh, a deranged laugh.

Standing at the mouth off the alley was a woman in a dark black cloak with heavily lidded eyes, crazy curly hair and a crooked smile. Two more death eaters stood behind her and she slowly made her way to the couple, who in turn set down the now awakening kids as they withdrawn stick like objects from their womans eyes widened in mock surprise.

"Withdrawing our wands i see..."she drawled in a British Accent "_how threatening_" she said sarcastically copying the action stopping her advance and making the other cloaked figures withdraw their her left Was a woman with Bright hazel eyes and Brunette hair tied in a bun, on her right was a Man with sandy hair, dark forest green eyes and sharp features. Behind her a man with dark grey eyes and brown hair hid from the two grey cloaked people. The figures threw back their hoods, Annabelle had Dark Black hair and grey eyes, and Micheal had Short blonde hair and Bright blue eyes, recognition crossed his face as he saw the man hiding in the back.

"Marcus? How could you do this to me? your _SISTER_!, annabelle cried obviously recognizing the boy as well. He remained silent with guilt crossing his face, The woman stepped aside to reveal to his dismay.

"Mark?" Michael whispered. "Wha-, what are you doing with these people?"

The man flinched at his nickname and pain crossed his features.

"I-I'm protecting you." He replied, more to michael than his sister, much to his sisters suspicion.

"Protecting who? Who? Marcus Tyler Rodriguez LOOK AT ME!" Annabelle screeched.

The man looked at his sister with a blank studied her for a minute.  
"Mike.' he answered in a tone to match his expression.

Michael looked at the man with an odd expression, well odd to Annabelle because it was one that he only looked at her with, well what he _Used_ to look at her with, it was...Love, added with true betrayal and pain.

"Why?" she asked.

"Tell her michael."he said again not really talking to Annabelle.

The Raven looked at her Fiance expectantly but he remained silent.

"Tell me what?" she shifted uncomfortably and sighed, he would have to tell her sooner or later.

"Me and Mark have been getting together behind your back, but its not like that, i fell in love with him not too long ago and i'm so sorry i never wanted this to happen but..." Michael trailed off.

Annabelle was frozen, he mind tried to compute what her fiance had just said to didn't know whether to be happy that she figured out why michael has been so distant or angry that he cheated on her with her she did the one thing she knew how to do, fake it.

"It doesn't matter, i knew something was up i guess it was only a matter of time" she laughed without humor

"Well isn't this good Family drama" The crazy looking woman sneered.

"SHUT-UP!" annabelle snapped. pointing her wand at the Woman.

"Give us the kids now, darling or we'll MAKE you do it" The brunette quipped.

"Not my babies you bitch!"annabelle roared. " 'Terracorpus'!" the spell hit the burnett square in the first nothing happened, then the burnett clasped her chest as sand fell out of the bottom of her robe then her hands began to crumble into bits and pieces of sand and rock, it ran across her skin like a fire and slowly she began to fall apart.

"Help me Brandon!"she cried.

"There is no counter-curse, i made that spell up" annabelle chuckled as the woman's eyes bugged out and crumbled as well.

"Tracy!"Brandon cried as she screamed and completely crumbled , blown away with an invisible turned very angry.

"Nooooo! die Mudblood!" He cried stepping forward. _"Avada Kedavra!"_

The green light filled the alley and annabelle dodged it aiming another curse at the death crazy woman laughed and began dueling Michael and Marcus seemed unsure of what to do.

"_STUPEFY!_"michael yelled and the woman deflected it.

"_CRUCIO!_" But the woman smiled as an idea crossed her mind while she shot spells back and forth with the man.

"Marcus , fight your sister, " she commanded " Brandon, do it now"

The obliged and brandon let marcus take over, annabelle fought with renewed vigor, seeing her brother betray her and steal her husband was too would think the pair had the fight under controll , that is until brandon revealed the plan. He walked to the back and had lifted one of the now awake babies and smiled. If it werent for voldemorts orders he would take this one and go, but as he looked into the scared bright grey eyes of the one year old quadruplet he felt something, almost pushed it off and cleared his throat catching the attention of the grey cloaks and they halted immeadiatley.

"No..." Annabelle whispered."Dont.." Michael said at the same volume.

"Stop fighting and surrender them to us, or ill kill them one by one" he said both looked at eachother and nodded.

"Over My Dead Body" annabelle sneered.

"_LocoMortor Mortis!_" The deranged looking woman screeched and the spell hit the Raven and she dropped to the floor.

" _'Frio'_ " Marcus hissed and Michael Was surrounded and trapped by crystalizing ice.

"You see, The Dark lord wants your kids for some reason and he said we should ask Nicely first but i guess you don't care for politeness"

"You call telling us your going to take our kids _Niceties_?" annabelle snapped.

" '_Crucio!_' " Brandon yelled looking at the woman with a screamed and tried to writhe in pain as the The t torture curse relentlessly got baby seeing his mother in pain began to cry. " 'Silencio' " he murmured pointing his wand at the child.

"Now," the woman said as brandon put down the child next to his siblings who were now sitting up with curious expressions on their faces. "We either obliviate you or kill you, choose, i feel merciful."

The couple glanced at each other and shared a knowing look, no matter what happened they were going to die tonight.

"Well if neither of you can decide then i will for you, Death for both...but i want to kill the mudblood first." she continued advancing on the stunned witch on the floor. The woman smiled her wicked smile and pointed her wand. "Any last words ?"

Annabelle debated, she loved her children and wanted to be in their lives, she then swore that even in her a afterlife she would try and protect she wasn't going out without a looked at her brother.

"I forgive you," then she looked at her kids, " '_Impendentis Travelius Darkus_' " then at The woman "_ Equilibrius Musicus_ " the wandless spell hit he woman and she fell backwards.

"A misbalanced spell really?" The woman scoffed, toppling as she got up. Brandon and Marcus giggled as she tried to get up. "I'll admit that was funny but humor won't revoke your sentence, '_Avada Kedavra_!' " annabelle gasped as the killing curse hit her, she looked at her fiance one last time and winked mouthing 'i love you' and he watched as the light faded from her eyes.

"Noooooo!" Michael and Marcus howled in heartbreak.

"Now for you McCorvick" She smiled as she approached the Frozen wizard.

_" 'Avada k'-"_

"NOOOOOO!' _STUPEFY STUPEFY_'!"A voice yelled out, sending the witch and the wizard reeling to the ground. Michael looked to see his boyfriend clutching his wand with a bone white grip pointing at the place where brandon was breathing heavily." _Incendio_" he said Melting the ice, freeing the man. He ran to the other man hugging him close, murmuring his apologies over and over. "I'll leave the death eaters ill protect the kids, i'll help you" Marcus murmured, tears running down his face.

"Its okay baby, we'll get through this" Michael whispered in the shorter man's hair, They were 21 in new york city , they would be safe and happy, for now, he just knew it.

"Dada?" One of the children called, Michael turned and looked at the youngest quadruplet in the group of blankets and kids.

"Look Nathaniel said his First word", Michael said proudly.

Nobody knew how but the woman got up and growled, "_Avada Kedavra_" she had pointed at the Marcus but Michael jumped in front of him with the speed of some sort of silently whimpered as michael landed on the floor with a sickening thump.

"Traitor," she screeched "_Avad-_" she began screaming in pain and clutching her left forearm. Marcus feeling this same exploding sickening pain screamed as well, as did brandon. "The dark lord , He is dead!" she said through her teeth. Marcus felt the same thing, for he bore the Dark Mark as well and he sensed the dark lord getting hit with the killing curse, but how?

"We must leave!" she yelled as she flew away in a black cloud of smoke, brandon followed suit but marcus stayed behind.  
He didn't want to leave the kids here to die, so he picked two up and levitated the other two to they stuck to his back, with a loud crack he was gone.  
Marcus reappeared by an orphanage he transfigured the nearest lamppost Into a carriage for four and walked inside with the carriage changing his robes to regular clothing as well. He had a lot to explain to them, A whole lot.

End Chapter.

A/N Sooo guys this is the Backstory of the four new Oc and Next chapter well actually meet them :D YAYYYY! I want view b4 i continue because im scared its really sucky...btw did you guess who the crazy woman was? i know who it is MUAHAHAHAHAA :D ok so for the kids their names are from oldest to youngest + description 1) Damien Jose McCorvick , age 1 DOB 6-16-96 8:15 pm eyes are Blue like michael, hair like michael, 2)Rose Faelin Rodriguez-McCorvick age " DOB " 8:17 pm eyes are blue like Michael and hair is Blonde like him too, 3)Jaymie Danielle Rodriguez- McCorvick 8:18 pm eyes, Gray, hair Raven, 4)Nathaniel Luis McCorvick gray eyes black hair smallest one and 8:20 pm , he is Jaymies twin as its not unusual for Quadruplets to be two sets of twins :P SO REVIEW PLEASE :*


	2. The Mysterious Move Across The Pond

A/N Kinda sad That i didnt get more review except from ShadowsInsideMe200 ILY bestie, cmon guys I need reviews to encourage me to write more...well anyways dedicating This to ShadowsInsideMe200 For the very sweet review, Oh and this takes place almost 10 years later and the kids were adopted into a foster family.I use the words older brother and older sister etc bc i have no other way to classify them better.

DISCLAIMER:I own nothing but the Oc and the plot :3

The Mysterious Move Across The Pond.

It was dreary June morning in Manhattan and LaGuardia airport was busy as always. There at the entrance to Gate Five to London England, stood Four eleven year old boys and two girls,Quadruplets; Damien , Rose, Jaymie, and Nathaniel.

Damien was the oldest he had short blonde hair and blue eyes that had a Mischievous glint that told you he was always up to nose was nothing special and his jaw was oddly squared and it made him look older and more attractive which was why he was famous for toungeing down the nearest 13 year old Girl or Boy. He really didnt care for labeling what he did, he called it "having fun", along with having the mouth of a sailor and fighting skills to match, nobody dared to bully his sibilings because he was MAJORLY protective of and Misjudged as he was, he loved his brother and sisters because they were the only family he had.

Rose, his twin who was born merley minutes after him,was the only one who really understood him. She had blonde hair to the middle of her back and intelligent blue eyes her features were very feminine and soft. For an eleven year old she was very mature and was the only one that could stop damine in a fight with just words. Sharp tounged and quick witted she could talk and solve anyway out of a situation. Extremely open-minded and Accepting she acted like a mother to her younger brother and sister and always tried to make them happy, and comfortable. Despite her vast intelligence, her personality was very bubbly and And outgoing, in other words her and her twin were complete opposites.

Jaymie barely had any resemblence to her older sibilings, apart from a their noses. She had Jet Black hair to the back of her knees with Bright red highlights and Ashen grey eyes that hid more than anyone would bargain was very loyal and accepting and her features reminded one of a small child, a very rounded cute face and lightly tanned skin to make it didnt like competiton and wasnt afraid of anything. There was a near-constant prank war going on between Damien and Nathaniel and she always had to step in to stop it. She loved her younger twin dearly and hated having to live in Rose's intellectual had potential and she knew it she just never could figure out for what.

Nathaniel, The last to be born, Had his black hair cut into a mohawk and dyed purple down the middle (by his twin of course) and he had sad Grey eyes that could make any parent melt. Despite his size and Child-like looks he shared with his twin, his mind held cunning and although very quiet, he always had a plan and a back-up plan ready. Which came in handy when pranking his older brother. He was constantly bullied when Damien wasnt around and as much as he loved rose for trying to be his mother figure, he always craved the real thing. As much as his sibilings say he's crazy but he swears he remembers her, and sometimes he dreams of feminine screams of agony and a woman with his eyes , his hair and roses face swam before his mind. All but Jaymie , who swore she remembered her father but Nathaniel doubted it, he knew that his sister would do anything to make him feel better.

He sighed whistfully and Hissed quietly, he hated the thought of flying because of his brother showing him a goosebumps episode about a plane desperatley prayed for an aisle seat because if he looked out the window and saw a three headed hydra he would have an annerism. He missed home, well what was once home anyways. Up until now they were living with a nice Caucasian couple in The bronx projects and they had it really good there, as many pranks and HUGE fights Damien and Nathaniel would have in the house, the couple appeared to enjoy their company. So when he thought about why they looked so 'scared' when that letter came in, his mind could not conjure a guessed it was the last prank war him and Damien had...well it happened almost every single time they had one..something 'weird' somthing weird like one time, they were having a water ballon fight and Damien had thrown one at nathainel, The red balloon stopped in mid-air and flew, like a heat seeking missle and hit Mary, their foster mom, square in the chest. And the last time, their foster dads birthday cake ''Exploded'' that was why they let them go so fast.

"Damien where exactaly are we going?", Rose asked, interupting Nathaniels train of thought.

"I'll give you a hint", He responds pointing to the sign above their heads, shaking his head at his sisters lack of common sense.

"Thank you captain obvious i ment where 'in' london are we going Jose", She retorted cooly.

He rolled his eyes at his sister and shrugged.

"Fuck if i knew i ain't a brit" Damien then returned to his Mp3 player and bopped his head to the music. The move affected him alot more, he had grown to really like Mary and Bill and blamed their sudden fear on himself. He knew he wasnt exactaly the 'Brightest' crayon in the box and he wasnt much of a rule follower but he still tried to make living with him bareable.

"Gate Five To London Now Boarding!", A lazy feminine voice with a british accent called.

"That's us", she said walking to the desk and showing the woman her tickets, and the womans eyes widened.

"Your In first class dears, feel free to ask the stewartess for anything you like", she smiled sweetly.

"T-Thank you m'am", Nathan Stuttered out in surprise as him and his sibilings made their way to first class.

They all found A four seater that had doors and reclining bed seats and rushed to put their stuff away. Rose sat next to Nathan and Jaymie sat with Damien as the both listened to one of their favorite songs.

"Rosey?",Nathaniel Murmured quietly three hours in to the ride.

"Yeah Nate?",Rose said softly as to not disturb the pair of sleeping beautys.

"What if that Aunt were ment to live with doesnt like me?", He asked with as little sadness as possible, but rose saw through this and hugged her little brother first.

"Whats not to like Nathan?, your the best brother ever?" she smiled brightly.

"You really mean that?"He asked , blushing furiously.

"Definitley", she replied, as she started to rub his head and he began to slowly drift to

"Bro wake up!" Damien called loudly, causing the poor Child to jolt awake violently.

"Fuck You", He cussed loudly, he only cursed when he was really pissed so his sister gasped at the sudden outburst.

"If thats what your into" Damien teased, raising his eyebrow playfully.

"Incest Mother fucker" Jaymie laughed.

"Language!" Rose squealed as she walked out the cart.

The trio laughed and walked out of the all stopped when they saw a sign thats said ; McCorvick Children. They looked at eachother , shrugged and made there way to The man holding up the sign, who smiled warmly at them.

"Hello there children," He chided in an Irish earned him hellos from everyone except damien, who just nodded.

"Ill be driving you to your aunts house , follow me."He said walking very fast to a black limo.

"This Lady Must Be LOADED" Damien Commented which earned him a sharp smack from rose.

The man chuckled.

"No, No he's right, The McCorvick are the most prestigious families in london, and the most well known amongst the MoM.

"The Mom?", Rose the kids got in the car.

The man looked at her in scruitiny as if she was joking and realization crossed his features as he nodded knowingly.

"Your Aunt Will tell you everything when you get home"He said as he slid into the drivers seat."Seatbelts please"

The drive was akwardly silent and when the limo finnaly came to a halt and the driver opened the door, The quadruplets gasped in awe. There was a Mansion, with a giant garden in fron and from where they were standing they could see a maze in the unnatrally large back yard. The garden had ever plant known to man, even some that the kids didnt walked to the whit door with the Gold Eagle head knocker and Barley even touched it before a Plump woman with Bright pink robes and a pointed hat to match and a round smiling face appeared at the looked upon them with Deep azure eyes and sighed happily.

"My family has arrived" she said in a very very sweet irish accent and clasped her hands together and hugged all four children who were in shock and awe at the weird short plump woman who was hugging them all assumed it was their long lost aunt and eased up into the hug slightly befor she released them and smiled.

"We have much to discuss little ones so come inside , oh no no leave your bags , ill get them" the kids all went inside and were too distracted to see the woman wave a wand and the bags were gone.

A/N Omgaaaah so i finnaly got this peice of shit done (no offence story) it took me two days im so sorry but this mother fucking mayor is making us take the Psat's this week and i HAVE to study... uhhhg i hate being a sophmore...anyway hope you like it and review review review, please if you have any type of critisism good OR bad (refrain from insulting me please i know i suck) make it known in a PM or Review so do it or ill get old Voldy to kill you *eye twitch* AVADA KEDAVRA!

"We h


End file.
